Once More Unto the Breach
by theyhadadate
Summary: He's an archaeologist. She's a spy sent to kill him. As in most stories, they fall in love. But what happens when she finds out things she never knew? M for swearing and POSSIBLE smut  Undecided .
1. Chapter 1

***facepalm* Well, I needed something to work on during rehearsals, and I didn't want to write the others...**

**Disclaimer: NEITHER of these are mine, except Catherine, Nessarose, Doctor Lyle, and some future OCs.  
><strong>

Catherine Dovenchenko tiptoed through the quiet hospital. It was New Year's Day, 1926. Most people were out celebrating.

Not her. She had a job to do and she intended to do it.

_How easy to steal away a babe from this nursery. _Catherine smirked at her own thoughts as she slipped into the nursery, looking on the cards on the cribs.

_Ryan, Kiana Alicia._

_ Donald, Kyle Johann._

_ Tello, Andy Carl._

_ Ravenwood, Nessarose Thea. _

Catherine looked down the child in the last crib. Nessarose Thea Ravenwood. The baby was small, even for a newborn. There was a fuzz of red brown hair on her head already, and she had fair skin. Catherine reached into the bag she carried, pulling out an aqua blanket. Gently, she picked up the child and wrapped her in it.

Catherine slipped out, Nessarose Ravenwood in her arms.

She had done what she needed to do.

-W-M-W-M-

Doctor Alissa Lyle was not excited to bring the news to this new mother. But, what could she do? A child, kidnapped from the crib.

She walked into the room of the mother, looking sad and grim. "Miss Ravenwood?"

"Yes?" The young mother looked up. She was only sixteen, so young to be having a child. "What's wrong, Doctor?"

"I have very bad… very upsetting news." Doctor Lyle looked down. "Your daughter, she… she was kidnapped. I'm so very sorry, Miss Ravenwood."

Alissa Lyle had never heard such a heartbreaking noise in her life until now.

The weeping moan of a grieving mother.

**I just realized, the first chapter of any of my stories is terrible. xD**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes. I have been neglecting my stories! I've been so uberly busy... ;_;**

**Disclaimer: NO.  
><strong>

"Pull!" the leader of the group called out. "Put your backs into it!" In response, there was a loud heaving moan. "Alright, alright."

"Bossy much?" A young blond man slid down into the hole next to the leader. "So harsh, Nessa!"

The leader of the group smirked at him, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Alex, Alex! If we want to meet our deadline without needing extra funding, we need to move a little, well… Faster."

"Ah, yes, deadlines." Alex smirked, brushing a strand of red-brown hair behind Nessa's ear, blue eyes teasing her. "Aren't they wonderful?"

"I detect sarcasm." Nessa turned on her heel, heading out of the dig site. Her khaki pants clung to her legs, tucked into dark brown boots. She turned to smile at Alex. "Come on. Let's get some food."

"Alright." Alex clambered out after her, catching up and wrapping an arm around her waist lovingly. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "So, besides bossing around the diggers, what have you been up to while I was busy?"

"I went to go see if Professor Wilson had returned." Alex had a cocky grin on his face.

"And?"

"Nope, not yet." He chuckled. Nessa narrowed her eyes, then smacked him on the arm, harrumphing. "What was that for?"

"I don't know." She adjusted the collar on her shirt as she pulled away from him, straightening her vest. "Boredom? Random? Who knows?"

"Ah, well." Alex smiled and ran up to his lover. "When I first met you, I didn't think you were capable of either."

"Alex!" Yet again, she smacked him. But she knew it was true.

_ Nessa stood on the side while the negotiations occurred. She had already been chosen to be the one to 'supervise' the dig, but convincing Roger Wilson to let her come was another story. He had been adamantly against it from the moment Irina had pitched it to him, but Nessa knew that Wilson would agree to it. He wanted that mummy found, and he needed the money. It would all work out properly. Once the mummy was found, Nessa would quietly get rid of Wilson and the archaeologist. _

_ It was her job. And she intended to do it._

"Earth to Nessarose, hello, anybody in there?" Alex waved his hand in front of her face.

She blinked. "Sorry. That… Never mind." Nessa looked at the sky, which was getting darker. "Maybe we should stop for the night. It's getting dark."

Alex nodded. "Makes sense." He went off to signal the night. Nessa followed him with her eyes. She sighed.

"Oh Alex. If only you really knew." The young woman turned away, heading back to the tent-like structure she shared with Alex. Sitting down on the cot, Nessa went into her bag. Her hands found what she was looking for, and she tightened her grip on it.

Drawing it out, she looked at the object in her hand. The vial was full of a dark violet liquid, undeniably lethal if drunken. Nessa stared at it for a while, remembering when she was given the vial and her assignment. Her first one.

_Catherine looked at the young women sitting in front of her. One was fair skinned, with wavy red brown hair like her mother, but her father's hazel eyes. She fidgeted, as if she were nervous. But then again, Nessarose had always been a twitchy child. Catherine could see the girl's hands playing with the skirt of the chiffon pink-purple-yellow-white floral dress she had on. _

_ The other woman, in contrast, was clad in a gray jumpsuit. Her pitch black hair was cut short in a bob, and her eyes were cold, uncaring. Irina had always been like this, as long as Catherine had known the girl. Catherine knew these two were trustworthy. _

_ "Alright, you two." Both women's heads snapped up to look at the now gray haired woman in front of them. _

_ The two nodded, and Catherine continued with her briefing. At the end of her speech, she handed a vial full of lethal violet liquid to Nessarose, who trembled terribly. Irina reached over and put a hand over Nessa's. The two exchanged looks, and Nessa gulped, nodding her head silently._

_ Catherine came over to Nessa. "You can do it."_

"What's that?" Alex pushed aside the flimsy fabric that functioned as a door and stepped in.

Nessa quickly shoved the vial into her pocket. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're panicking and hiding it, Nessa." Alex took a seat to the left of her. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then what's going on? You've been secretive and jumpy recently. You're really worrying me, Nessa." Alex put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, burying his face in her hair. He pulled away from her. "I'm going outside for a bit. If you want to talk, I'm here."

The door settled back into place after he left. Nessa flopped onto the cot, burying her face in the pillow and sobbing.

Nothing was going to be easy.

**;-; I tried.**

**Review? Please?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet little fluffy moment between the two. I thought it'd be good to put in, since the drama starts next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly. no.  
><strong>

"Alex, come out. Please?" Nessa sat on the end of the bed, swinging her feet absently.

"No. It's like a monkey suit, Nessa! Why do I have to wear this?"

Nessa snickered and leaned back on the bed. "Because! We're _celebrating_!"

The door creaked, then opened. Alex stepped out of the bathroom, tugging anxiously at the jacket. "I look like an idiot, Nessa."

The woman sat up and grinned. "No, you look cute!" She stood up, moving over to Alex. "I think you look great."

"And you," Alex grinned teasingly, "need to change out of your bathrobe."

"Oh hush!" Nessa placed a blue and white dress over her arm. "I'm going." She sauntered into the bathroom, and quickly changed into the dress. She pushed the door open, smiling. "How do I look?"

Alex's mouth dropped. "Um… Well…"

Nessa smiled and started to pull the curlers out of her hair. "I will take that as a compliment." She shook her hair.

Alex grinned. "How did I get lucky enough to get a girl like you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

**Fluffiness, I know.**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**And here begins the family drama! Luckily, the movie was on during my flight back home, so it should be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I wish!  
><strong>

"It's so crowded, Alex…" Nessa glanced around nervously. "It's weird."

Alex smiled at Nessa, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry. I'm right here." He looked around for his uncle. Nessa started to sway to the music, humming along. Alex grinned at the stunningly beautiful woman next to him. Pulling away, he bowed to Nessa and smiled up at her. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd love it if you did," Nessa mumbled embarrassedly, her cheeks turning a bright red. She took his hand, and he started to make his way past the bar.

Alex couldn't help beaming at her. Moving slowly, he edged past people. Then he caught sight of somebody. He waved at them. "Hey Uncle Jon!"

Jonathan Carnahan looked up from his drink. "Hey Alex! Come over here!"

Alex looked at Nessa apologetically. "I'll be right back, okay?" He grimaced.

"Go, see your family." Nessa smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not." Alex leaned in, and the two kissed. "Right back," he said to her, moving slowly towards his uncle.

Nessa smiled after him, and walked up to the bar. "Martini." The bartender nodded and handed one to her. She sipped her drink quietly, keeping an eye on Alex.

-O-o-O-

Alex had made his way through the crowds over to his uncle. He was impressed though. The club was really doing well. "Hey Uncle Jon, how are you?"

Jonathan grinned. "You got a girlfriend, don't you? She's a cute one, why don't you introduce her?"

"I don't want to chase her away now do I?" Alex laughed.

Jonathan chuckled, then sobered quickly. "Alex, what are you going to do when your parents find out you dropped out of college? They're not going to be very happy."

"Yeah, and? They can't do anything about it." Alex shrugged and looked over at Nessa.

-O-o-O-

Nessa was on her second martini now. A man walked past her, then turned around and moved to the empty place at the bar next to her. Nessa glanced at him, then moved away. The man moved closer.

"Hello ma'am," the man drawled, obviously slightly drunk.

Nessa looked at him again. "Hi."

"I'm just gonna get to the point. You're hot. Let's go back to my hotel room."

"Erm, ew. And I have a boyfriend." Nessa grimaced, placing her empty glass on the counter and moving away.

"He doesn't need to know." The man leered over her, his breath smelling of vodka.

-O-o-O-

Alex frowned. That guy was hitting on his girl. "Sorry to leave Uncle Jon, but someone's bothering my girl."

Jonathan looked up, and frowned. "Alex, ah, why don't you let Nessa handle it? You see, that man is a hunk of pure crazy. Think of it as a booby trap. A highly dangerous, injury causing booby trap."

Alex rolled his eyes and started to make his way towards Nessa. "Then excuse me, Uncle Jon. I have some trap dodging to do," he said as he pushed through.

-O-o-O-

"Really? Just leave me alone." Nessa rolled her eyes and turned away. The man grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Nobody turns me down."

"Well, you know what? I just did." Nessa scoffed angrily.

Alex appeared next to her. "This guy messing with you, Nessa?"

"It's fine, Alex." Nessa grabbed his hand. "Ignore him."

The man growled. "I saw her first."

"I had her first." Alex shrugged and turned away. "Come on, Nessa, let's go back to the hotel."

Angrily, the man span Alex around. "I'm not done with you. Let her choose!"

"Obviously, not you!" Nessa rolled her eyes.

With a growl, the man lunged at Alex, tackling him to the ground. Nessa screamed and started to land hits on the man, letting loose a stream of angry curses. Alex fought back, punching at the lump smashing his face in.

Another man rushed in, pushing the first man off and helping Alex up. The second man turned to Alex's attacker. "Don't you lay a hand on my son!" The first man grumbled and walked away.

Alex groaned quietly. "Oh great." He shot another apologetic look at Nessa. "Hey Dad."

Rick O'Connell glared at his son. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Alex turned to walk to Nessa, but was engulfed in a tight hug. He sighed. "Hey Mom."

Evelyn O'Connell pulled out a tissue and started to wipe at Alex's face, which was, unfortunately, splattered with blood. "Oh my gosh, Alex, are you okay? What happened?"

"It's nothing!" He pulled away from her. Evie grumbled. "I need to go."

"Alex, what was that? What the hell was that all about?" Rick frowned at Alex, waiting for an answer.

In response, Alex just shook his head. Nessa looked at him sadly. He shook his head at her and turned away, starting to make his way out of the club.

"Alex. Alex! Don't turn your back on me!" Rick yelled after him. Evie sighed and rolled her eyes. He glanced at her. "What?"

Jonathan followed his nephew. "Come on, Alex, you know they mean well…"

"Whatever. Tell Nessa I'm at the hotel." Alex stalked away, wiping his bloodied nose.

-O-o-O-

Nessa's shoulders drooped, and she looked down at the floor. She could hear Alex's parents arguing. All because she was too pretty and some guy was hitting on her.

Jonathan made his way down the stairs, seeing Nessa standing by the bar. He walked over to her. "Excuse me."

She raised her head to look at him. "Yes?"

"Alex told me to tell you he'll be at the hotel." Jonathan signaled for the bartender to bring him a drink.

Nessa nodded. "Alright. I'll head back in a little while. I don't feel like leaving yet."

"I'm Jonathan Carnahan. Alex's uncle." Jonathan held his hand out to her. She shook it.

"Nessarose Delacour. Alex's, err, girlfriend." Nessa smiled weakly. She pulled her jacket around herself.

Jonathan beamed at her. "Good to know Alex is happy. How'd you two meet?"

"Ah, well, my employer was helping with the financial backing of the excavation. They sent me out there to make sure it was getting done." Nessa smiled wistfully.

"Ah, you two fell in love, right?" Jonathan chuckled, sipping his drink. "At least you two seem like you'll last."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She grinned at him.

-O-o-O-

Rick made his way back down the stairs. "Jonathan!"

The man jumped, almost spilling his drink on Nessa, who backed away. "Yes?"

Coming to stand in front of him, Rick scowled. "Did you know about Alex dropping out of college?"

"Well, he might've brought it up in one of his letters…"

"Jonathan! Why didn't you tell us!" Evie came to stand by her husband, slightly upset.

"He asked me not to!" Jonathan put his hand up nervously, as one of them had his drink in it. "Don't blame me!"

"So you knew all along what Alex was doing! Jonathan!" Rick was extremely furious now. "He's not going to end up doing anything with his life if he just wants to mess around!"

"We had no idea what he was doing! He didn't tell us anything!" Evie was red in the face.

Nessa cut in. "Maybe because he didn't want to."

Rick and Evie both looked at her. "Excuse me, but this is a private conversation," Rick glared at her.

"Well, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to my boyfriend's parents spew crap about how he didn't write and he's messing up! Maybe he didn't want to! Maybe he's doing just freaking fine!" Nessa shook her head. "I understand why he never talked about you now." She sighed and made her way out.

"Who the hell was that?" Rick turned on Jonathan, who had tried to edge away, but was stuck.

"Nessarose Delacour. Alex's girlfriend. He didn't tell you about her?" Jonathan took another sip of his drink and placed the now empty cup on the counter.

"Alex has a girlfriend?" Evie was flabbergasted. "He never told us that…"

Jonathan waved his hand. "Maybe, as she said, he didn't want to."

**I totally just stole from one of my dad's hourly rants at me. -.-**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Epically short chappie update, as I have a shitload of crap to do, plus I'm at my dad's. Good thing I wrote on the plane, right? -.-**

**Disclaimer: No. I wish.  
><strong>

Nessarose grumbled as Jonathan drove to the exhibit. Alex had her hand in his, and every now and then he would give her hand a gentle squeeze. Evie was ecstatic now, apparently in a better mood than the night before. Rick was still grumpy, but that was a normal thing.

"Alright, here you go." Jonathan pulled up to the steps and stopped.

Evie frowned. "You aren't coming?" she asked as the group piled out of the car.

"Oh, I've had my fill of mummies." Jonathan waved at them as he drove away.

Alex tugged at the edge of his white tux. Smiling, Nessa walked over to him and fixed it for him. He smiled sheepishly and bent down to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"You look wonderful." She smiled at him, and the two stood like that for a second.

Rick coughed loudly. "Are we going in?"

Nessa looked at him. "Yes." She started to make her way up the steps, taking Alex's hand as she did. Evie rolled her eyes at her husband, who shrugged, and followed her son up the stairs.

**Damnit Rick! You destroyed a potentially adorable fluffy moment. -.-**

**Review por favor!  
><strong>


End file.
